28 August 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-28 ;Comments *Start of show:'' "In 26 hours time, dear reader, it will be my birthday, beacons will be lit on high ground throughout not just the British Isles, but all over northern Europe, the streets will be filled with jostling singing crowds and my name will be heard 10,000 times, 10,000 ruby red lips"'' *Peel receives an early birthday present from Eddie, a friend who lives in Berlin, who went to Hungary for a holiday and gave him a Hungarian record from Hangár, who do a cover of the Shorts 'Comment Ca Va?' which he plays. *Peel mentions that his daughter Alexandra has removed pictures of Wham! and replaced them with Paul King on her bedroom wall. Sessions *Prefab Sprout #1. Recorded: 1985-08-18. Repeated: 16 September 1985 *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #1 (repeat). Recorded: 1985-08-04. Broadcast: 06 August 1985 Tracklisting *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (LP- Earth) People Unite *Hangár: Comment Ca Va? (7" - Comment Ca Va? / Kérek Egy Szeletet A Tortából) Favorit *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Drunk (session) *Cure: Kyoto Song (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction *Sly & Robbie: No Name On The Bullett (LP - Language Barrier) Island *Prefab Sprout: Lions In My Garden (session) *Cookie & His Cupcakes: Until Then (LP - Cookie & His Cupcakes Featuring Little Alfred And Shelton Dunaway) Ace *Then Jerico: The Big Sweep (Club Mix) (12" - Fault) London :(JP: 'I accept our Janice will be playing that quite a lot, but that's Then Jerico, Jerico spelt wrong in my view, but then again it's up to you how you spell Jerico') *Spinmasters: Brothers (12") Electrobeat :(JP: 'I wish those dudes will send me their records') *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Lieber Ein Glas Zuviel (session) *Nightingales: What A Carry On (12") Vindaloo *Bumbites: Swollen Bark (LP - Bottoms Up!) Vindaloo *Flashy B: Weed Seed Seed (7") Junjo *La Muerte: Haschissin (12" - And The Mystery Goes On...) Soundwork *Vic Godard: Ice On The Volcano (12" - Holiday Hymn) Él (Benelux) *Noble Watts & Paul Williams Orchestra: Give It Up (v/a LP - Rootin' 'N Tootin') Charly R&B :(JP: 'Oh real music at last, none of this colourless Mickey Mouse nonsense') *Prefab Sprout: Rebel Land (session) *Legion Of Parasites: Waste Of Money (LP - The Prison Of Life!) Thrash *Legion Of The Sacred: Touch (demo) :(JP: 'So don't forget if your band is called the legion of the something, to send in a record and perhaps you'll be able to participate the next time we have this amusing feature in the programme, that was Legion Of The Sacred and that was called Touch, now from Elvis Costello And The Attractions, something largely more identifiable') '' *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Green Shirt (LP - Armed Forces) Radar *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Trink Wie Ein Tier (session) :(30 Years Of Rock trailer)'' *Quatre Etoiles: Mayanga (LP - Dance) Tangent *Wayward Souls: Dance Of Love (LP - Painted Dreams) Hybrid *Green Telescope: I'm A Living Sickness (v/a LP - The Waking Dream) Psycho *Neon Judgement: I Wish I Could (LP - MBIH!) Anything But *Nitty Gritty: False Alarm (7") Jammy's *Prefab Sprout: Cars And Girls (session) *Bob Hope To Die: Drag It Up (12" - Shite) Backs *Dwight Yoakam: It Won't Hurt (LP - Guitars, Cadillacs, Etc., Etc.) Reprise *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: A Swingin' Safari (session) :(JP: 'Don't forget it's my birthday on Friday') *Wynonie Harris: I Feel That Old Age Coming On (LP - Rock Mr. Blues) Charly R&B :(JP: 'Top Of The Pops with Janice tomorrow and I'm off home to celebrate my birthday, the villagers are roasting some lentils') File ;Name *020A-B0741XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:53 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B741/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library